Same Time Tomorrow
by I've transfigured my feet
Summary: Harry Potter and the Shipper's Revenge. Its Harry Potter in his sixth year and i'm not sure whats gonna happen. I think the rating will be changed to R in the not too distance future. Im unsure at the moment. Cool things'll happen though, worth reading :D


Harry woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He blinked his eyes tight and tried to get back to sleep. He had been having a good dream, he couldn't recall what it was about exactly but he knew it was good. Just as Harry was falling back to sleep there was a sharp knocking on his door.  
  
"Get up Harry, it's time to make breakfast", called Aunt Petunia from outside his door.  
  
Harry sat up groggily and put on his glasses. He climbed out of bed and went down the stairs. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the table watching TV while Aunt Petunia was in the garden, peering over the fence. Apparently the neighbours were having an argument. When Harry walked in nobody turned around or showed the slightest sign that he was there. He got a pan out of the cupboard and started breakfast.  
  
Although Harry had only been back from Hogwarts for four days it was still the best summer holiday he'd had all his life. The Dursleys had now taken to ignoring him all together, except to tell him to clean something or cook the breakfast. He was glad that the Dursleys ignored him but this had given Harry more time to think... usually about Sirius.  
  
Harry spent his time either in his room thinking about Sirius or walking around the streets of Little Whinging thinking about Sirius. Harry had never known his mother and father and until Sirius came along he doubted he'd every have a parent figure that he could turn to for help, he definitely couldn't turn to the Dursleys for help. How could the only person who he could consider his father be taken away from him so suddenly? Harry was expected to pass his O.W.L's and survive his school life and save the wizarding world from Voldemort and he wasn't even able to have Sirius around doing when he did it. At least he had his friends.  
  
Harry was awaiting an owl from Ron or Hermione. He was hoping he would be invited to stay at the Burrow. Spending the rest of his summer at the Burrow would be heaven, he hadn't been there for over a year. Another thought popped into his head. He hoped that they weren't spending the summer at Grimauld Place again. Harry didn't think he could stand being in Sirius house at the moment.  
  
After Harry had cleared the breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher he went to his room. He was thinking of re-reading some of the letters Sirius had sent him. When he opened the door he saw an only to familiar feathery tennis ball whizzing around.  
  
"Pig", he said as he grabbed him out of the air (one advantage of being a Quidditch Seeker). He took the letter that was tied to his leg and let him into Hedwig's cage for drink and something to eat. He knew immediately who it was from... his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry  
  
How's your holiday been so far? If it's been rubbish it going to get better. Now that Cornelius Fudge has resigned we need a new Minister of Magic and guess who's been nominated... MY DAD!  
  
Harry's eyes went wide. Ron's dad Arthur Weasley had only ever been in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry, he couldn't believe he was in the running for Minister of Magic.  
  
It's really thanks to Dumbledore. He nominated dad because of his years of work at the Ministry and his work with muggle relations and his contribution to the war against You-Know-Who. There's going to be a ceremony on August 15 and they'll announce that my dad is Minister of Magic. There are other nominees of course but I know it'll be dad, he deserves it.  
  
Harry couldn't agree more. Most of the Ministry considered Arthur Weasleys position pointless and the Weasleys had never had much money or recognition. He hoped this would change.  
  
We are going to come save you from the muggles in two days. We'll be 'round at about 3pm. Hermione can't get here for another week because she's on holiday. Owl back with Pig when you get this. Oh... this is Ron by the way.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a hurried reply.  
  
Ron  
  
That's fantastic! Your dad'll become minister for sure! My holiday hasn't been as bad as I thought. The Dursleys have decided to ignore me altogether. I like it that way. I can't wait! See you on Thursday! This is Harry by the way.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry attached the letter to Pig's leg and watched him fly out the window. At that moment he realised he hadn't asked the Dursleys if he could go. He knew he would go anyway of course but it might be friendlier if he had their permission. He jumped down the stairs and approached Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, my friend from... school has invited me to stay at his house for the rest of the summer holidays. Is it all right for me to go?" said Harry in a hurried voice.  
  
Uncle Vernon was taken by surprised. He turned to Harry and look at him in a confused way.  
  
"As long as they don't set foot in my house", said Vernon.  
  
Harry could have jumped, he'd never been that reasonable before, "Thankyou", he said before running out of the room. Harry knew that the Weasleys wouldn't try the floo system again after their last encounter with his relatives and considering Arthur's recent nomination, they would probably arrive in a Ministry car.  
  
Harry ran to his room and started packing. He smiled... he was going to the Burrow. 


End file.
